


黑暗预见

by night1947



Category: Fright Night (2011), Solace (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:59:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/night1947/pseuds/night1947
Summary: 警告：【OOC】；二设一堆；强行同年代；拉郎 ；水仙一个骗鬼(?)的故事给凉菜雨在飞的清水小甜饼（？）





	

Charles又失眠了，大晚上跑去酒吧要了杯酒。  
他抿着那杯酒，盯着一位漂亮的姑娘不放，她脸上带着迷人的微笑，同时肿瘤在她体内生长，死亡的阴影纠缠在她身侧，而其源头并不是他。她本该在一个月后陷入绝望的痛苦，又或者在今晚平静离去，然而未来多出条支线，Charles看到她在今夜失血而死，过程充满悔恨和疼痛让人于心不忍。  
这不是Charles第一次看见改变，他持续这种预见已经有段时间了，多数时候是擦肩而过时看见路人附着的厄运，而有时候是他预定的目标在他出手前就没入黑暗。他们失血而亡，脸上还带着点迷茫的欢愉，泪水却充满苦涩。凶手是一团黑雾，隐隐呈现狼型，皮毛上映着苍白的月光，比人类所想的死亡更为美丽。一开始Charles以为是什么邪教杀手，像电视里讲的那样靠着诅咒杀人，后来他意识到或许是更奇幻一点的生物。  
他着实感到好奇。  
于是他半夜跑到这个酒吧喝酒，目不转睛的盯着那位漂亮的姑娘和他的男伴，脑中那团黑雾开始逐渐清晰，在月光下奔跑的黑狼一点点成了人形，有着极为英俊的面容和带着天然蛊惑的微笑。  
Charles站起来，走去打断了那对男女的交谈。  
“介意把你的约会对象借我两分钟吗，Lindy？我保证David绝不会知道今晚的事。”  
女孩露出讶异慌张的神情，而那个男人饶有兴趣的没有拒绝他。Charles拉着他走了两步，确保Lindy听不见他们的对话，回过头看见Jerry挑着眉看他，俊朗的脸上还余有笑意，“我想我还没来得及抢你朋友的女友？”  
“当然没有，我只是有一个请求。”  
“什么？”  
“那位女士能让我来送她回家吗，吸血鬼先生，Jerry？”  
吸血鬼僵住了一小会儿，Charles注意到他眼瞳放大，漆黑中翻卷着点晦暗的情绪，这让他看起来更为特别，引人注意。但是他会笑着说没问题。  
“当然没问题，祝你有个愉快的夜晚。”  
Jerry笑着，神情温柔又危险，说话时唇间露出如狼般尖利的犬齿。  
Charles想他不会再疑惑吸血鬼如何猎食了，因为大部分人类天生就向往致命的东西。  
他走开去喝他的酒，注视着Jerry回去同女孩道别。那个姑娘惊慌又失落，毫无疑问会喝的很醉，回家后就陷入昏迷般的沉睡，而他在那时来到她的身侧，确保她毫无痛苦离开人间。吸血鬼也在那个漂亮的，充满女性香水味的房间边上，他站在阳台上一下一下敲打着玻璃，发出清脆的咔哒声。Charles摸着Lindy的脉搏，抽出长钉收好，然后替Jerry打开了门，做出邀请的手势。  
“你送她回家了？”  
Jerry问，但没走进来，他含着笑容盯着Charles看，漆黑的眼睛里显不出倒影。Charles毫不畏惧的同他对视，本来想说点什么，却被突然的预见打断。  
他看见了更多东西，有幸见识面前这位吸血鬼毫不优雅的进食过程，在受到攻击后露出的可怖样貌，但他又看见Jerry在面对阳光时露出不自觉的畏惧，呲牙的动作像是柔软的小动物，他忍不住笑了起来，最终笑容化为一声短短的叹息。  
Charles毫不怀疑吸血鬼拥有什么奇妙的魅惑魔法，而如今自己也像陷入蛊惑。  
于是他对还敲着落地窗的吸血鬼说，“来我家。”  
“我想见你挺久了。如今终于能面对面的交谈”

“你不害怕吗？”  
“我叫Charles。”  
他们在深夜里一同走着，雨后的路面泛着暖橙色的灯光。Charles没说话，Jerry倒是忍不住问他。他见过一些对编造故事疯狂的人，还有装作镇定却发抖的人，但这个杀手同他们不一样，他从一开始就没有嗅到过多余的情感，甚至没有疯狂，他跟他交谈，像是面对同类一样。  
“没有预见所有的结果我是不会来的。”Charles回答他，“你今天是不是还没吃饭？”他说着，把从女孩家顺来的青苹果塞到Jerry手上。  
Jerry擦了擦苹果，咬了一口，Charles不用回头都看的见他的笑容和扎进果肉的尖牙，并真心觉得那还挺好看。  
他并不害怕，并早已准备周全。

Jerry本当谨慎，而他的生命是如此漫长，世间又有那么多乐趣，那么多值得追逐的东西。  
他随心所欲，沉迷世间的乐趣，毫不担心人类能伤害自己。  
所以当Charles把他推向落地窗时，他没一点反抗，只是带着笑容看人类站在他前方。  
“别咬我。”  
预言者靠在吸血鬼耳边说话，唇瓣擦过冰冷的皮肤，削尖的十字被随意丢弃在地上。Jerry当真收了尖牙同他接吻，任由人类的手掌按在他心脏上方。  
那太有趣了。  
他们这样想。  
他们做了前戏，黏腻的亲吻一点一点印在每一处皮肤上，Jerry含住Charles的颈侧，感受身体里温柔的触碰逐渐变得滚烫，难耐的痒感从心底爬上来，他忍不住去蹭Charles的脸颊，换来柔和的安抚。  
他们拥抱在一起撕吻，又控制着不能留下一点血痕。  
润滑剂一点点的抹开，空气里有青苹果和芳香剂的味道，落地窗外深黑的天空里漫出街灯的亮光。  
吸血鬼喜爱的引诱如今被加予己身。  
Jerry骑在Charles身上，咬着牙但没咽下呻吟，喉咙间溢出的软弱呓语让他惊恐又兴奋。Charles并不温柔甚至称得上粗暴，但他总能找到他的敏感处，揉拧的力道都分毫不差。Jerry颤抖着弓起脊背又挺直了腰腹，磨蹭着与Charles贴的更近。他放松自己，甚至主动打开来迎合人类的索取，连呼吸都变得急促。青色的血管完全显在苍白的皮肤上。  
Charles的指尖沿着那些脉络游走在身上，烫的Jerry呛出一声哭腔。他了解他的身体甚至胜过他自己，像早已经历了千百遍的探索，他戏弄他，给足了诱饵却悬在高出，观赏他追逐快感时的挣扎。  
他看着Jerry比人类更大些的眼瞳里映着一点光亮，吸血鬼的笑容看起来得意又恶意，让人忍不住想打断他的乐趣，于是他把Jerry拉下来亲吻，咬住耳尖碾磨，看见那双眼睛里终于漆上些水色。  
吸血鬼拒绝不了诱惑，就像他不能拒绝鲜血。  
Charles同他离的越近就看见的越多，他看见Jerry的尖牙变得锋利，穿透皮肤就像刀尖划破纸张，在血液流入喉咙时露出的满足贪婪就像快渴死的人得到泉水，他知道Jerry讨厌十字架却也并不畏惧，圣水让他疼痛，火焰让他疼痛，插进心脏里的木桩让他痛苦的发出惨烈哭嚎，然而只有阳光能摧毁他。  
他曾经差点死去，却总残喘着复生。  
那团狼型的黑雾一点点散去露出人类的模样来，Charles终于完完全全的看见了他和他的一切。  
Charles闔上眼睛，他知道他的预见实现了。  
Charles用了点力把身上的吸血鬼推下去，不顾他的抱怨将他按在玻璃上索吻，他们重新连结在一起，任由手指掐青皮肤。  
Jerry按捺不住咬上Charles的肩膀，而这一次Charles默许了他的渴望。  
当疼痛降临时，他们一同发泄出自己的欲望。

吸血鬼在黎明到来的前一刻离开了窗边，看着Charles把遮光板降下来。  
他们有些懒散的依靠在一起，Jerry接过Charles给他的苹果时还在回味那点血腥味。  
“你病了。我尝的出来。”  
吸血鬼得意洋洋的看着人类，满足的嗅到些痛苦和绝望，然而那些情感立刻就散去了，Charles眼睛里有着生气，他毫不介意的点头承认，还告诉了Jerry他的计划，他已经找好了继任者，早就看到注定的结局。Charles说话时勾着嘴角，看起来极为放松，像是已经接受了死亡。  
Jerry反而不高兴了，但Charles看着他，早就知道了他的想法。他把小小的木十字按在Jerry的胸膛上，看它迅速的燃尽，苍白皮肤上的烫伤愈合，没能留下一点痕迹。  
“吸血鬼都在于这个世界上，为什么不相信预言能够实现。”  
Jerry听他放缓了呼吸陷入安眠，像早就知道他不会在今天杀他。  
吸血鬼磨了会儿牙，最终什么也没做。

Jerry要求而Charles给予他享乐。  
吸血鬼不贪婪预言者的血，只冷漠的注视着濒死的人挣扎在恐慌边缘，观看他试图紧握住最后一丝生命时的美丽。  
Charles睡不安稳，常在短暂的休憩中突然惊醒，他给Jerry形容他听到的火车的噪音，钢铁的撞击声日复一日在耳边回荡。Jerry咬着苹果看他真的开始有条不紊的处理后事，握着钢钉的手又快又稳，狠的他都有了畏惧的错觉。  
而Charles还会微笑，安抚的抚摸他的脊背，在高潮时发出轻声的叹息。  
他沉迷于Charles展现的力量与乐趣，反而焦虑起来，希望人类长久的活着。  
Jerry不自觉的开始等待Charles疲惫的那刻。  
他会展示属于异种的力量，将Charles强行拖进黑暗里。他拿走属于人类的那部分，又给予他自己的心血，一点点引导人类改变自己。最终温热的身体冷却下来，心跳停止又缓慢的苏醒，他喜爱的猎物在黑暗里重新睁开眼睛，较人类时更大些的眼瞳显得诱惑又致命。  
Jerry笑起来。

Charles露出小小的微笑，感受身体流淌的新的力量。他看见自己的命运终于没入黑暗，生命的尽头是一幕极美的黎明。他再也听不到伴随他多年的火车的杂音，在转变后终于得到期盼已久的宁静，他撑起身体，遵从欲望同Jerry纠缠在一起，黏腻的亲吻一点点印在每一处皮肤上。  
空气里有苹果香和芳香剂的味道，他嗅到香甜的血腥和欢愉。  
Charles闔上眼睛，他知道他的预见实现了。


End file.
